Heart and Soul
by LaVieEnRose1990
Summary: "Bella, I am not sacrificing anything by giving up forever on this earth for forever with you." He searched my eyes for the understanding that he so desperately needed me to feel. Edward wanted this. Edward needed this. We needed this. One Shot


_**Author's Note: This is my very first story; it's a one shot that will probably turn into more. It takes place after New Moon and either before or during Eclipse. **__**Right now I'm just expanding my writing, trying something different.**_

_(I am not Stephanie Meyer)_

**Bella POV**

"Bella?" A velvet voice whispered. "Love, I need you to wake up."

I felt a cold hand caressing my cheek and I was pulled slowly out of the place between dreaming and awake.

"Hmm. Edward?" My voice was still thick with sleep. I opened my eyes slowly to see a pair of sparkling topaz eyes staring back at me.

"Bella, Please. I need you to come with me." Edward's eyes shown with some sort of excitement. Thunder rolled in the distance and I glanced to my open window then at the clock on my bedside table. 6 AM.

"Edward it's Saturday." I said pulling the blanket over my eyes.

He laughed then pulled the blanket down and kissed my forehead.

"I know Love, I'm sorry for interrupting your sleeping in but this is really important for both of us." He sat up and looked down at me expectantly.

"What is?" I asked, stretching.

"You'll see." He bent down and kissed me once. "Now, get dressed, Charlie has already left to go fishing."

I sighed and sat up knowing that there was no use in arguing. Stretching my arms over my head before standing up, I gathered my clothes from my dresser and went to the bathroom to change.

The thunder rolled again as I did the last button on my blue cardigan. Looking out the window, I saw the thick gray blanket that normally covered the sky. It wasn't raining yet but the breeze blowing in through the open window hinted that the storm was fast approaching. Where was Edward so excited to go? Slipping a black headband over my hair I left the bathroom to rejoin Edward in my bedroom.

He stood at my desk looking at the pictures tacked to the bulletin board on the wall, pictures he's probably already seen a hundred times. He turned towards me and smiled my favorite smile.

"You ready?" he asked impatiently. I shrugged.

"I guess. Where are we going?"

"You'll see!" He sped forward and scooped me into his arms. In a blink we were out the window and across the yard. He paused only to switch me to his back, and then took off again.

No longer needing to keep my eyes shut tight when we traveled like this, I rested my head on his shoulder and watched the blur of greens and browns whip by us as Edward rushed to some unknown location.

As he slowed I saw the familiar opening in the thick forest ahead of us.

"The Meadow?" I asked as we broke through the trees and into our large, perfectly round clearing.

Edward let me down and walked to the center of the meadow before turning to look at me. His eyes still shown with the excitement they had in my bedroom but his smile seemed to be even bigger.

"Bella. This is it. I've found the answer!"

"Answer to what?" I took several steps towards him and stopped when I noticed that he was now looking past me. I turned towards where we had come and saw only the dark trees. The thunder rolled again as I looked back towards Edward.

"Edward, what's going on?" I took the final steps to him and he looked down at me. Reading my questioning face, he put his hands on my arms.

"Bella, there's someone I want you to meet. He's going to help us. He's going to solve everything!"

I gave him another quizzing look and he smiled my crooked smile.

"Aeson please come out meet my Bella." Edward called to the trees but never breaking our gaze.

I turned just in time to see someone stepping through the trees. It was obvious, with his alabaster skin, that the man was a vampire. He had the appearance of a twenty year old with short shaggy black hair. He wore dark gray slacks and a blazer over a white shirt. His golden eyes fell on me before looking back to Edward.

"Thank you for meeting us here, Aeson." Edward said to the newcomer.

"I would never think of breaking a promise, Edward." The vampire answered, his gaze falling back on me.

"Bella, this is Aeson, he has a gift that can help us. Aeson this is my Bella." Edward said stepping to my side and taking my hand.

"Ah, Bella, It's so nice to finally meet you." Aeson said in a soft voice.

"Hello." I paused in confusion. "I'm sorry, but exactly how can you help us." I looked back towards Edward but he was just looking at Aeson with eager eyes. "Edward? What is it precisely that we need help with?"

"Bella." Edward said turning to me, taking both of my hands in his. "Aeson has the ability to restore a vampire's humanity."

Before I could fully register what he had said Aeson spoke again.

"Ah, Edward. Once again you over estimate my ability, my gift will only with those who need it most, a fact that I always seem to forget to share with Aro...." He paused, laughing once. "But I guess that works in my favor when it comes to the Vol-"

"Yes but you believe it will work for me?" Edward interrupted, his eyes never leaving mine.

"Wait. Aro?" I hadn't even begun to wrap my head around the idea what to think of Edward's solution to our 'problem' and then with the mention of the Volturi, I felt like I was going to burst.

"I've spent some time with the Volturi on and off ever since my transformation. Aro find's my gift 'fascinating' but fears me greatly." Aeson answered matter of factly.

"And you think that you could give Edward back his humanity?" I had no clue what to think. Was this a good thing? Is Edward really willing to give up his immortality for me?

"If it is truly what he wants, then I will try." Aeson answered looking back to Edward.

"Love, what's wrong?" Edwards smile fell slightly, troubled by some emotion playing out on my face.

"I don't know. I just- Edward are you sure?"

"I've never been more certain about anything in my life." He whispered, cupping my cheek in his hand.

"But, what about your family? Carlisle? What does he think?" I questioned. Had he already considered these things? It was so unlike him to not think things through.

"I chose not to tell him, but I am sure Alice has informed the whole family of my decision by now. Bella, the only thing that truly matters to me is you. This is our chance to grow old together." He searched my eyes waiting for a response, but I was at a loss for words.

"Edward…" I whispered, leaning my head into his hand I felt a raindrop fall on my face.

"Bella, if I may interrupt, I feel that if anything makes Edward a candidate for my gift, it's the extreme love that he feels for you." Aeson added taking several steps forward.

"I understand, it's just-" I didn't know what to think. "Edward you'd be giving up so much. What about your immortality? What about forever?"

"Bella, I am not sacrificing any thing by giving up forever on this earth for forever with you. Please." He searched my eyes for the understanding that he so desperately needed me to feel.

Edward wanted this. Edward needed this. We needed this. I took a deep breath.

"How does it work? Is it safe?" I asked Aeson. Edwards's eyes lit up as soon as I spoke.

"In my two thousand years I have only used my gift three times, first with my creator then with two others I found in my travels. Each time I was successful in restoring their humanity. If my gift works for Edward, I will be able to resurrect his heart and his body will continue in its normal human rhythm like it would have if the venom had not froze him in place in 1918."

All I could do was nod my head. The thunder rolled again and the rain picked up. Edward bent his head down and kissed me slowly; pulling back he looked towards Aeson and nodded his head, answering some unspoken question. Excitement gleamed in his golden eyes.

Aeson took the last steps towards us.

"Bella please step back."

The rain came down hard around us as Edward released my hands and I took two hesitant steps back. Aeson took my place in front of Edward and put his hands on either side of his head, I watched as both Aeson and Edward closed their eyes in concentration.

For a second I thought that Aeson was wrong, that his gift would not work for Edward, but suddenly Aeson released his hold on Edward's head and he crumpled to the rain soaked ground.

"Edward!" I breathed. I could feel my heart begin to race as I fought to keep myself from rushing to his side.

Aeson slowly bent down beside Edward, who was lying on his back, completely still. I was sure that no change had happened yet; he still looked like the stunning vampire who had woken me less than an hour before.

Aeson turned and looked up at me.

"Bella please come here." He motioned for me come closer.

I could feel the rain beginning to soak through my clothes and I stepped forward and joined Aeson to knell over Edward.

"Place your hand here." Aeson placed his own hand over Edwards's heart.

Hesitantly, I placed my hand next to his on Edward's stone chest and looked to his face. I was sure he was in no pain because his beautiful face was completely relaxed in a way I've never seen it before, he looked as if he were sleeping peacefully.

"Are you ready?" Aeson asked.

I nodded. Once again he closed his eyes in concentration, he hand still held over Edward's silent heart.

Then, with no warning, I felt it under my hand, the thump of a heavy heart, Edward's heart. I waited in amazement as the one heavy beat turned in to a line of steadier beats. I felt as an amazed smile crossed my face and I looked away from my hand to Edward's still tranquil rain drenched face.

At the same time Aeson's eyes shot open, I felt a warmth spread out from underneath my fingertips. I raised the hand not resting over Edward's heart to cup his face. Again I was welcomed by a spreading rush of warmth that enveloped his face.

I sat and watched in wonder as the warmth slowly softened the features of Edward's face, bringing with it, color. I marveled at the flush that began to rise on his face, all but erasing the marble that was there before.

The thunder rumbled above us as the rain came down in heavy sheets. I don't know how long I had been sitting there feeling the steady beat of his heart and watching his changing face when I became aware of a cold hand on my shoulder.

I turned my head to see Carlisle standing behind me, joined by Alice and Emmett. Aeson had all but vanished.

"Bella, let's get you out of this rain." He said before bending down to scoop up Edward in his arms. I couldn't find my legs and could only stare dumbly at Carlisle.

"Emmett, please." The intention of his words were lost on me as I felt Emmett scooping me up from behind, just as Carlisle had done with Edward.

As Emmett followed Carlisle into the trees, my thoughts fell back down to reality. Edward was now human, I, myself, had felt his dead heart revive under my hand, but he had lain so still, never moving once. I felt myself begin to panic as The Cullen's white mansion came into view. What if something was wrong? What if Edward never woke up? I couldn't lose him.

Carlisle rushed through the front door and into the living room. Emmett followed close behind, and Alice took up the rear. I fought against Emmett as Carlisle gently placed Edward on the couch.

"Bella, calm down!" Emmett growled, placing my on my feet and then catching me when I fell forward in my haste to get to Edward.

I rushed to Edward's side and grabbed his now soft and warm hand. Carlisle leaned over the back of the couch taking Edward's other hand, checking his pulse. I hadn't heard the others enter the room until Esme broke the silence.

"Edward! Bella! Oh thank God you found them!" Esme rushed to my side. "Oh, Edward…" she breathed.

I turned to see Alice, Emmett, and now Jasper and Rosalie still standing in the entry way with stunned looks on their faces. I turned back to Edward and brushed the damp hair from his face.

"Bella?" Carlisle asked. "Bella, did a man named Aeson do this to Edward?" I nodded.

"He- Aeson- Edward wanted this so much." I choked back a sob. "Edward? Edward please wake up." I stroked his face. "Edward please, open your eyes."

"Bella" I heard Alice speak for the first time. "Bella, let's get you and Edward out of those wet clothes." I felt her small hand on my shoulder, I shook my head stubbornly, I didn't want to leave Edward's side.

Carlisle backed her up. "Bella, Alice is right, we don't want you to get sick, Edward as well, if he is truly human now it is essential we get him out of his wet clothes." I saw the truth in his words, and hesitantly stood up. Alice took my hand and slowly led me up the stairs.

When we reached Alice and Jasper's room I sat down at the edge of their bed while Alice started rummaging through her drawers for something for me to wear. All I could do was stare at the window wall in front of me, watching the rain slowly drip down the glass. What had I done? Why did I agree to let this happen to Edward? If he never woke up, I was to blame. I felt myself begin to shake with panic.

"Damn it Bella! Calm down!" Alice said standing in front of me grabbing my arms. "He's going to be fine!" I saw her face go blank for a second then she refocused her eyes and did one definite nod. "Yes, he's gonna wake up, now put these on and stop being overdramatic." She threw some clothes onto my lap.

I got up and slowly made my way into Alice's large bathroom. I knew I should listen to Alice but I couldn't seem to quell the panic rising in my throat.

When I finished changing out of my rain soaked clothes, I opened the bathroom door and was shocked to see Rosalie instead of Alice.

"Alice ran off to make sure Edward's clothes were 'Alice approved'" She said looking at her hands. "I told her that would stay to make sure you didn't have a panic attack." She finally looked up and her eyes met mine, I don't know what she saw there but whatever it was it made her do something I've never thought I would see. Rosalie crossed the room and pulled me into a hug. I finally broke down, sobbing into her shoulder.

"You're so brave Bella." She whispered. "That was a very hard decision for you to make…to allow Aeson to use his gift for Edward….not knowing if it would work." She paused and pulled back to see my face. "Everything's going to be alright, you'll see."

"Rose. What have I done? He's given up so much." I croaked

"I don't believe that. Listen, I resent this life the most out of our family… but Aeson's gift won't work for me because I have everything I need, I have Emmett." She pulled me the bed, sitting me down next to her. "But Edward, Aeson's gift was able to work for him because of you, because Edward needs you, much more than he needs immortality or super human strength. I don't think that Edward felt he was giving anything up." She hugged me one last time and stood up. "Come on." Rose led me out of Alice's room.

When I reached Edward's room the door opened and Carlisle stepped out.

"He's still unconscious Bella, I'm still not sure how the transformation works but I'm certain that he is healthy, all of his vitals are normal." He answered my unasked question.

I nodded and he let me pass and closed the door behind me. Edward was laying on an massive wrought iron bed with a golden comforter and pillows. Alice had dressed him simply in jeans and a dark gray shirt. I crawled onto the bed and curled up next to him, resting my head on his chest listening to the steady pace of his heart and breathing. I held is hand in mine.

"Edward, I love you." Is whispered squeezing his hand.

I was surprised to feel his warm hand squeeze back. I sat up quickly to look at his face.

"Edward?" I gasped.

He clenched his eyes tight before they fluttered open meeting mine.

I gasped. Carlisle had told me once that Edward had had green eyes, his mother's eyes, but what he had left out was the beauty of those eyes. It was not the muddy green brown eyes that I had seen on other people; Edward's eyes were the color of emeralds, bright and sparkling.

"Bella?" His voice had lost it's bell like tone but was still music to my ears. He slowly raised his hand to touch my face. I took his other hand and placed it over his heart then placing the hand cupping my face over my own. I watched his face as he felt his heart beat under his hand, then for the first time, I saw a tear drop from his eye.

"Oh, Edward you're crying." I laughed once, smiling, and reaching over to wipe the tears from his face.

"I love you Bella, with all of my heart and soul" His emerald green eyes shone with the truth of his words.

_**Reviews are welcome.**_


End file.
